


We can't be friends

by ilili



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, First Time Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilili/pseuds/ilili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camp Pining Hearts brings an unlikely couple closer together</p>
            </blockquote>





	We can't be friends

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to do a lapidot fic about them slowly shifting from awkward roommates to something... more. still awkward though.
> 
> also this is meant to take place some time before beta but after hit the diamond, idk where id place that but yah.

Being small had its perks, sometimes.  


She could feel the rise and fall of the bigger gems chest against her back, her face buried into her hair, a makeshift pillow so Lapis could watch Camp Pining Hearts in comfort.  


Her fingers weaving between her own, Lapis' arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close.

  


* * *

  
They'd been watching Camp Pining Hearts together for a little over a week now. Lapis had resisted at first, spent most of her time on the roof of the barn just watching the sea roll by, or the fields, or sometimes the people of Beach City go about their business, if they ever wandered close enough.  


She must have gotten bored up there on her own, because eventually she conceded to sit and watch "one "episode."", which spiraled into two, then three, then a season, etc. etc.  


They'd made it to the second season yesterday when Lapis had stopped her before she could press play.  


"Peridot."  


"Yes, Lazuli??"  


A pause, and then "What is... that thing they do where they... what do they call it... cuh-dull???"  


  


Finally, a chance to show off some of her in-depth knowledge of human behaviour!  


  


"Well, after watching all 9 seasons of CPH- That's Camp Pining Hearts, for the uninitiated- I've managed to deduce that a "cuddle" is an advanced human bonding technique where both partners move into a physically-intimate combat position so as to absorb each others energy for a more efficient individual AND paired battle formation later. What WE'VE witnessed so far has been a "traditional" cuddle, though in season 3 a sub-technique is introduced known as "the spooning", though I admit it may be a bit advanced for you now, having only experienced a single season of CPH. But I'm sure you'll get there someday, Lazuli." said Peridot, a bit too smug.  


"Ah. Cool." replied Lapis flatly.  


  


They'd spent the night in (relative) silence after that, (Peridot was, admittedly, a very vocal fan of the show.) making their way through all of season 2 before taking a break to...  


She wasn't sure why they were taking a break, exactly; Lapis said she'd had something to think about, but hadn't explained what. She assumed it was about Jasper, or some other thing Peridot wasn't allowed to talk about, so she didn't pry.  


It was a few hours after that that Lapis returned, sinking into her spot next to Peridot on the couch, nodding silently for her to press play and continue the summer adventures of Percy and the Camp Pining Hearts crew.  


  


Lapis was usually quiet, but something about the silence felt strange to Peridot. Normally when she shouted at the TV set, she could catch Lapis cracking a smile in response, which she assumed meant she fully agreed that yes, Paulette IS a complete and utter clod, and should find a short pier to walk off so as to not steal valuable screentime from Percy and Pierre. (because what ELSE would Lapis be smiling about?)  


Instead, when she shot a sideward glance towards her roommate she was met with a cold stare, Lapis' eyes not moving from her face. (She knows, she moved to the other side of the room but her eyes kept following her.)  


This was getting uncomfortable.  


"Uhh, do you _need_ something, Lazuli?" asked Peridot.  


Lapis blinked, as if she'd been in a trance the whole time and Peridot had said the magic words to break the spell.  


  


There was a long pause, until  


"...We should "cuh-dull."" answered Lapis.  


**_"oH MY STARS"_** screeched Peridot, falling off her perch on the arm of the couch, her head smacking against the barn floor with a resounding thud.  


Lapis leaned over the side to check if she was ok and, seeing she was, returned to her corner of the couch, folding her legs in to her chest.  


  


A pause, and then

"...You're right, it's stupid." she sighed.  


"N-No!" scrambled Peridot. "It's not stupid, I just...! Was taken off guard, that's all!"  


Instantly Lapis' eyes locked with hers, as if she weren't sure that Peridot wasn't lying to her. Her gaze wasn't harsh, but it still made Peridot shrink a little.  


After what felt like an eternity, she seemed satisfied and turned back to the TV.   


  


"...I was just thinking, I know it looks stupid but... I guess it looks kinda fun, too. I thought we could try it."  


Another pause, (Lazuli sure was taking her time today) and then 

"...Besides, you said you wanted to learn about Earth together. This is something I wanna learn about."  


Peridot could only squeak in response, and Lapis finally cracked a smile, giggling this time with it.

  


* * *

  
"So uhh... W-what formation of the "cuddle" would you like to try first..?" asked Peridot. She sat kneeling on the opposite end of the couch facing Lapis, trying not to look too eager and probably failing horribly.  


The truth is, she'd wanted to give this "cuddle" thing a try for a long time now, but had never felt particularly motivated to ask anyone. She'd thought about Amethyst, but doubted the other gem would stay still long enough for her to get the "authentic experience."  


Lapis though... Something about the prospect of cuddling with Lapis set her eagerness to maximum.  


The other gem looked thoughtful for a second, before seemingly snapping to a perfect conclusion.  


"I think I'd like to try "spooning.""  


  


Peridot gulped, and hoped it hadn't looked as obvious as it felt.  


"S-sure! I-I'm an expert on this particular formation!!! I've been practicing using the couch cushions! Now, the first step is for me to get behind yo-"  


"I think I'd like to be behind, actually..."  


Peridot just squeaked, nodding her head affirmative, but locked into her position on the couch firmly.  


  


"...So come over here." said Lapis flatly.  


"O-oh, yeah!" said Peridot, scrambling over to join her.  


"Good. Now just... Relax." she cooed, hesitating for a moment as she tried to figure out where her hands should go before settling on Peridots waste, pulling her in close from behind.  


If Peridot had a heart like Percy's, it'd be beating out of her chest right now.  


They lied there awkwardly in silence for a few minutes, until  


"M-maybe we should hold hands..." squeaked Peridot.  


"I mean, sometimes they do it in C-camp Pining Hearts so-"  


Lapis let out a soft giggle behind her, and Peridot felt like melting into the upholstery.  


"Whatever you say, Peridot... You are the expert, after all." was all she said before she shifted her position to oblige.  


Her left hand found Peridots own, resting over the back for a moment, tracing small circles on the back of her palm before lacing her fingers between hers. Peridot had never felt anything so soft before.  


A brief period of silence, and then

"A-and maybe you could... squeeze me a little... If you want to, that is..." said Peridot, almost a whisper.  


Without speaking, Lapis' arm underneath her shifted again, this time enveloping her as she pulled her in close enough for Peridot to hear Lapis' breath, clear as day.  


  


"I've been wanting to..." breathed Lapis.

"Lazuli, I..." she started.  


"Shh..." Lapis cooed back, burying her face into Peridots hair, sending a shiver down the smaller gems spine. Her signal for her to be quiet.  


  


They laid there in silence for some time, Peridots thoughts too cloudy to keep track of how long as the hot summer air crept in through the barn, the haze from the TV blurring her vision. 

She thought about how soft Lapis felt with her body pressed against her, and how distant she'd been since she'd arrived despite how desperately she'd tried to make friends with her the same way she'd eventually made friends with Steven.

_Maybe this isn't like being friends, though_ she thought, feeling another hot breath against the back of her neck as Lapis nuzzled into her softly.   


_Maybe this is that..._ love  _thing Paulette keeps talking about._

She pushed the thought to the back of her mind. That was something to worry about later. Better to enjoy this now, as it was happening, than dwell upon its implications. 

  


"Peridot." whispered Lapis.

"Mhm?" she mumbled back.

  


"...Call me Lapis." 

**Author's Note:**

> edit: the name of the fic comes from [this song!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9FuJYBILF_M) it was my main mood-setter while writing, and i hope that came through ok.


End file.
